Farewell Old Friend
by Clumsy Firefly
Summary: Regina has loved Emma for a long time, her feelings were always kept to herself but she always thought Emma had felt the same. At least she always hoped. Until it was too late and she met Hook, and now she was attending the woman's wedding.


**An Au at the wedding, the speech Regina gives Emma about when they first met, and how they fought. Was cute**

* * *

Regina entered the large overlit castle, hundreds, no thousands of people roamed the halls of the beautiful castle, she wore a typical outfit. The tight corset held her breasts nicely, her hair done up in a fancy up do and the makeup she wore gave her the crisp cool edge she wore so well. There was no way she would settle for anything less than what she wore, what she was going to do was hard and she needed to feel comfortable and safe in some way. And since her hard emotions were not out she needed something save herself from feeling so vulnerable

Taking a deep breath she made her way to where the main event was being held, where Emma would be. With that idiot she called a man, she couldn't believe she had decided to marry him.

After all he had said to her when he was consumed by darkness. She shook her head and tried to clear her mind, she wasn't here to fight she was only here for closure. She had to move on somehow and this was only the beginning of letting go of Emma Swan, as she entered the ballroom that was the first person she laid her eyes on.

The beautiful, Emma Swan.

Regina took a deep breath as the she made eye contact, it had been a while since they had seen each other, about three weeks ago to be exact. Regina found out Emma was getting married, she confessed to the blonde how she had felt and asked if she felt the same way. Emma had said no, she said she was sorry but she was to marry Hook now.

They had agreed upon being friends and trying to just let this all go and move on.

It didn't disregard the fact that there was this huge awkward elephant

Emma took a few steps towards the brunette, she wasn't sure if she would see the woman. Now that they had all come back to the Enchanted Forest to live, she was afraid she wouldn't see the woman for a very long time, especially when she turned her down. She felt very sad since she made that decision, part of her told her she should've said she couldn't marry Hook.

Here she was though. Marrying Hook.

Her eyes hit the floor as the daunting woman stalked up to Emma Swan, she felt powerless when Regina was around. She wanted to take the woman's hand and run away, away from the wedding so she could talk.

Instead she just had to open her big gob and bitch slapped the gigantic elephant in the room.

"I'm sorry about the other day Regina," Emma said awkwardly.

Regina looked and look at the woman and sighed, "Jesus, right to it."

Nothing had changed, she was still the silly clumsy Emma Swan she had met all these years ago.

"I'm sorry Regina," Emma said sincerely, she took a deep breath trying to hold back the urge to cry.

Regina led the woman into the hall where they could talk in privacy, nobody else was around. Everyone was either on the dance floor or in the dining room getting food. She had already been married to him.

"Do you remember when you first came to Storybrooke?" The brunette asked with a small smile.

Emma smiled and nodded her head.

"We hated each other," Regina chuckled softly as she looked at the ground and held back tears of her own.

"Regina..." Emma breathed.

"No, it's true," Regina spoke sternly, she made eye contact with the blonde and for a second there was silence.

"I was Henry's Mother, and you said you were," Regina chuckled softly remembering everything.

Emma smiled at the woman and blushed softly.

"And we fought," Regina said then couldn't help but hold back a laugh and a huge grin, "Oh Boy, did we ever fight."

Emma placed her hands on her hips and shrugged her shoulder with a small smile, she remembered all the fighting, maybe a little too well.

"But you found a third way," Regina said.

Emma looked the woman in the eyes waiting for her to continue.

"We were both his mother, you made us feel like a family if anything," Regina said bravely, "I can't believe I am here today, I never imagined things turning out like this, especially as I fell more and more in love with you."

A tear ran down Regina's face, "fuck, I told myself I wasn't gonna cry."

Emma looked at the brunette with soft eyes, to say her heart wasn't breaking wouldn't even describe the pain in her chest.

"Emma, I never thought the day would come where I had to say goodbye to you, but that day has come. I'm so sorry, but it has to be this way," Regina said sadly.

"I'm sorry too Regina," the blonde smiled, she grabbed the woman's hands, "perhaps one day we can be friends?"

"Perhaps," Regina said with the smallest amount of hope, "Bye Emma," the brunette smiled, she leaned in and kissed the bride on the cheek.

Emma's eyes fluttered closed for the briefest of seconds, as soon as it happened it was over and she opened her eyes to the woman who started all of this walk away. What happened between them could never be over.


End file.
